Bill Overbeck
"Get the fuck off my lawn you damn kids."- Bill Overbeck after killing some Ultranationalist soldiers trying to get in his house to kill him. Bill Overbeck... an ex-Marine who fought in the Vietnam War. He served nearly 2 whole tours until a mission in Hue City to help S.O.G. agents Frank Woods and Alex Mason capture a defector. His Helo went down and he maraculously survived not only the crash but also escaped Hue ending his military career. Backstory Bill Overbeck was born November 11 1942 in a small Ohio town. Bill was an excellent hunter even at a young age often beating even grown men in competitions. He had average grades of Cs and was considered dumb and redneck. At the age of 18 Bill dropped out of High School and joined the Marines to fight in Vietnam. Due to Bill's experiance in weaponry and killing as well as survival Bill was a model Marine. He joined the fight in Nam at the age of 20 as an Assualt Trooper and carried his trusty M16 which he named Christine. He fought a whole tour in Vietnam. After 3 months at home Bill knew there was no place for him outside the battlefield. Thus he took another tour. He continued fighting and became well known to the higher ups. Later in the war due to his exceptional skill he was placed in Hue City and was to help S.O.G. forces capture a Defector. However upon entering Hue his Helo was shot down next to the S.O.G. forces. Unfourtunatly for him and his squad there were no windows to rapple through. He and some others who already had their rapples hooked tried to get onto a wall and unhook but 3 ended up dead and the rest including Bill injured. Bill had 3 broken ribs upon impact with the wall and when he fell broke his leg. His surviving squad or at least those who had less injuries than himself fougt their way out of Hue. Regrouping with the main force of Marines and eventually getting Med Lifted out of the city Bill and most of his squad lived the mission. However due to Bill's cracked ribs and leg which left him runnning out of breath quickly and giving him a limp he was unable to finish his second tour or even join the military again. He was forced to sit at home in misery until 2016 when the Russian Invasion of America began. Finally having a purpose again Bill grabbed Christine joined some of his neighbors and worked with the Military again this time to save his homeland. Personality When he was young Bill was socially akward only truly being himself when out hunting with his father and grandfather. He again showed his true side and made many great friends when he joined the military. However after his injuries Bill became depressed and agrivated. He had fewer friends but was on at least friendly or non hating terms with most of his neighbors. Trivia *Bill Overbeck is named and some of his backstory is based off of the character Bill Overbeck from one of the creators favorite video games Left4Dead. *Bill is the oldest character age wise to be seen in a Call of Duty game. *Bill's birthday is the same day as the Marines birthday. *The name of Bill's M16 shares the name with Pvt. Pile's rifle in Full Metal Jacket. *He is the older Protagonist in all Call of Duty games. *He is the second protagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York *Bill and his squad was on the Helo that is shot down at the begining of the level The Defector in Call of Duty: Black Ops being the first merge of both Call of Duty storylines. Category:Characters Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Sniperteam82308's characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York chracters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York Category:Civilians Category:Protagonists